Kind Hearts
by LightningFlare1
Summary: A messenger pony has gain the most precious gift in his life,the love from princess pony would have ever guessed the solar princess would ever fall in love with a simple messenger pony from her court.Celestia will deny her feelings for this usual pony but she'll eventually embrace her true feelings for him,but her love won't last (Prologue for Heir to the solar throne)
1. A kind heart

**Kind Hearts**

 **A kind heart**

 _(This is a prologue to Heir to the solar throne it doesn't matter which one you read first, but Heir to a solar throne is complete so while you wait until this story is finish)_

 _A thousand years ago_

"Corporal Kind Heart of Equestria royal guard! You are hereby discharge from duty with honor"

"Thank you, sir" Kind saluted his general for the very last time

"Any plans for the future?" he asks

"Plans? I'm not too sure, sir...? Maybe I'll just serve has a servant in the crystal" Kind said while he rubs his mane

"Servant? There are better careers for former guardsmen" The general said, Kind just hunched his shoulders.

"I know, sir" said Kind, Kind never planned to use his military career for his own benefit

"Well whatever you choose to do! I hope you'll enjoy your new life" the general said with a smile

Two months later, Kind Heart managed to gain a job as a message pony for Princess Celestia and Luna. He could have gotten a better job with his military connections but he didn't want too, he was never fond of using power for his own benefit, Kind Heart was just too kind.

"Morning, princess Celestia" Kind Heart said, Kind held a beautiful metal tray in his mouth with a mountain of scrolls.

"Morning...? Are you new?" Celestia ask, Celestia knew every single pony in her castle but she had never seen this one before.

"Yes your highness!" Kind said, Kind gently bowed at the solar princess "Kind Heart"

"Kind Heart? Hmm…...why is that name so familiar?" Celestia questioned

"I use to be part of your royal guard" Kind said, Celestia who hadn't moved her eyes away from her work gave a quick glance at him.

"Why haven't you pick a higher place in the castle?" Celestia ask as she returned her gaze to her work

"Because I refuse to use my military power for my own benefits, ponies have to work hard for what they went and ponies like me are just given whatever they want" Kind said, Celestia look away from her work, she was surprise to hear something like this from a former guardsman.

"That's very noble of you" Celestia said, Kind just smiled at her before he places the tray down

"Have a good day, princess" Kind said

Celestia still couldn't believe a former guardsman with successful military career, would decided to choose a career as a servant.

"Evening sister" yawned Luna

"Luna do you know of a servant called Kind Heart?" ask Celestia, Luna yawned once more while she went through all of the names.

"Kind Heart? Hmm…. I believe he started two months ago" Luna said. Celestia couldn't believe Kind Heart was her servant and she hadn't notice him sooner. "He's a very nice pony, he works a lot of hours if I'm not mistaken"

"But why? He should receive funds from his military days" Celestia questioned, she couldn't understand why Kind would do all of this? The low ranking career? The large amounts of bites? What was he up to?

"I'm not sure, sister" Luna said, Luna sat on her throne and stretch "He's a strange pony"

"Strange indeed" Celestia agreed

Kind made his way home, he took the same route every single day, the poor side of Canterlot. Not many ponies know about this section of this beautiful city, but not all ponies are privileged with the glamorous life.

"Mama….is there any food?" a young earth pony ask to her mother

"No" the mare simply replied

Kind smiled and walk towards him, the filly wondered why this nicely dressed pony was in a place like this?

"Evening, sir" the filly mumbled, Kind took out a small bag of bites and gave it to the filly, "Oh sir! There no need for that"

"Just take it" Kind said with a gentle smile

"Thank you so much" the filly said, she never met a kinder pony in her life. Kind just smiled at the filly before he continued his way home.

Continue Reading for The messenger

 **End**


	2. The messenger

**Kind Hearts**

 **The messenger**

"Morning princess" Kind said while he walks in with the daily letters, Kind place the tray onto a small table near Celestia's throne. "Just the usual mail today"

"Nothing?" Celestia wondered, Kind transferred the mail from the train to the table

"Not today" Kind said as he tucks the tray under his arm, Celestia glance away for a moment. She needed to ask Kind a question, but she was a bit worried how he would react.

"Kind Heart may I ask you something?" Celestia ask, she wanted to know more about him and his strange behaviour. And she was hoping Kind wouldn't think she was a crazy pony, who does nothing else but go into a pony's personnel lives.

"Please go ahead, princess" Kind said

"Why are you a messenger pony?" she asks, Kind look at her with a confused look "I mean why did you decided to become one? You could have easily chosen to be something else, something former royal guards do with a higher rank in society"

"Well to be honest princess, I don't want to live my life like that. I want to live my life just like any other pony in Equestria, which means having the lowest job you can get and work yourself up" Kind explained with a smile on his face.

"But why? Is it because you don't want to use your military influence?" Celestia ask

"Ponies with power just miss use it, they only use it for their selfish reasons at the cost of the poor and innocents and I won't be apart of it. I whether help them instead of mess treating them, I make several donations to help the poor. No pony is forcing me, I love doing this, I want to help the unlucky ones, a small change can do so much" Kind said, Celestia couldn't believe her ears. Throughout the thousands of years, the millions of ponies who came and went in her life, she has never ever met a pony this kind in her life.

"That's very noble and kind of you" smiled Celestia

"More ponies should give back to the less fortunate" Kind said

"You would be a great ruler, Kind Heart" Celestia said

"I don't think so... its not really my thing" he said

"I haven't help the poor citizens of my nation...I haven't even thought about them" mumbled Celestia, Celestia was so ashamed. It was true, she was too busy making the rich happy instead of helping the poor. "What kind of ruler does such a thing..."

"You're still a great ruler, princess" Kind said, Kind slowly walk towards the solar princess "You've made a mistake but no pony is perfect, a pony like that doesn't exist in reality"

"Thank you... Kind...Heart" Celestia said with a slight blush, Kind found himself extremely close to the solar princess. Celestia notice Kind Heart's as beautiful green eyes, "Hum...Kind..."

"Oh! Please forgive me, princess Celestia" Kind said as he slowly back away from her, Kind blushed in embarrassment.

"... you're dismiss" Celestia mumbled, Kind just bowed before he made his way out of the throne room. Celestia could feel her heart beating like crazy, she had never felt like this before and why was she? A servant of all ponies.

Kind walk around the castle ground with his thoughts, his emotions and his worries. Was he really in love with the solar princess? What a crazy thing to believe?

"I'm must be going crazy" Kind said while he rubs his mane in confusion, "These emotions are just fake…my mind is playing a joke on me"

Kind stared at the sun, he watches as the sun shine with its beautiful rays and warm touch…just like the pony who controls it….no! Kind wasn't going to deny that the princess was pretty, she was beautiful in fact…. but what princess would pick a pony like him.

"I'm just going crazy!" Celestia and Kind said in unison without even knowing they did

Continue Reading for Secret love

 **End**


	3. Secret love

**Kind Hearts**

 **Secret love**

Kind had finally accepted his true feelings for the princess, he loved her with all of his heart but he knew he would never be able to have her. She was the princess of the sun after all, and he was a retired royal guard in his prime. Kind continued with his work with the princess, but his heart beat every time he saw her which didn't make it easier.

"Kind can I ask you something?" Celestia said while she wrote down something, Kind lower some scrolls onto the small table beside her.

"Of course" Kind said

"I'm expecting a lot of papers later tonight, and I was wondering if you could stay late and bring them to me? In my personal chambers?" Celestia ask as she gave him a quick glance and smile, Kind's heart just beat faster in his chest.

"Of course, princess" Kind said with a slight bow

"Thank you very much"

The moon rose into the sky, the night taking over the day, and Kind is still in the castle with the princess…. he was all alone with her, Celestia had even dismiss her personal guardsman, did she trust him that much?

"Are you going to finish all of this by tonight, princess?" Kind ask while he brought another tray, full of royal papers.

"Oh yes! This isn't much" Celestia said, Celestia started to organise her numerous scrolls. A couple of scrolls fell onto the ground, "You should see the amount of papers, I get during hearts warming eve and new years"

"I would never be able to do all of this in one night" Kind said, Kind accidently trip over the scrolls which had fallen onto the ground. Scrolls flew all across Celestia's personal chambers, Kind just lay across Celestia's back hooves while the princess rub her head.

"Are you alright?" Celestia ask, Kind held his wing in pain until he realized his…. unusual situation he was in. Kind quickly removed himself from Celestia, but a shape pain went through his left wing; Kind tried to stand but the pain was too much. "Kind Heart?!" Celestia quickly went to his side, Celestia tried to see if there were any wounds on him.

"I…. I'm alright…." Kind said, Kind moved his wing slightly before he folded it

"Are you sure, you're alright?" Celestia ask with a worried tone

"Yeah… it's an old injury" Kind said while he winched in pain slightly, Kind just unfolded his left wing, and just natural let it be. "This injury is actually the reason I left"

"What happened? If you don't mind, me asking?" Celestia ask

"I was on a mission with my partner…but he turned out to be a traitor, and I'm pretty sure you can guess the rest" Kind said as he tried to smile through the pain.

"Here let me" Celestia surrounded her magic around Kind's wing, he immediately felt the pain leaving his wing. "Feeling better?"

"I do…. thank you" Kind said while he blushed slightly, "There was no need for that"

"Nonsense! You did a lot for your nation, kingdom, and me, this is the least I can do in order to thank you" smiled Celestia, Celestia sat closer to Kind "Kind…. Why did you agree to stay? Don't you have a family to return too?"

"No…. not really…. I don't really have a family left" Kind said while he looks away from Celestia

"I'm so sorry…... Kind… I didn't mean too" Celestia said, she shamefully looks away from him

"Don't be princess! She was my mother…. Twilight Mistral Sparkle, she died when I entered the academy" Kind said, Kind fondly look away while he remembers his dear mother.

"You miss her" Celestia said, Celestia could see the amount of pain he was in…physically and mentally. Celestia leaned in closer and just kissed him on the cheek, Celestia slowly back away and chuckled slightly at Kind's very red face.

"Wh…...what was that for?" Kind ask, Kind tried not to make eye contact with her since, he knew he would become even redder then he was now.

"Why indeed" Celestia said, Celestia started to clean the scrolls when suddenly, she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. Celestia glance to her side and saw it was Kind, Celestia immediately blushed "Now its my turn to ask why?"

"Why indeed" teased Kind with a smile, Celestia just smiled back at him before she places a kiss on his lips. Kind couldn't believe he's eyes, princess Celestia was kissing him?! Princess Celestia felt the same way has he did? Celestia casually broke the kiss with a bright red on her cheek, Celestia gave a small smile while she looks away.

"You look surprise" Celestia said softly

"I just didn't expect it…." Kind said

"Did you hate it?" she ask

"No of course not! I like it a lot…. I like you" Kind said, Kind was worried his heart would burst out of his chest from the rate it was beating.

"Just like? Because I don't just like you…" Celestia said, Kind finally made eyes contact with the solar princess, he just smiled at her before he kissed her on the lips.

Continue Reading for Feelings

 **End**


	4. Feelings

**Kind Hearts**

 **Feelings**

A few months have passed and Celestia, and Kind continued their secret relationship, they moved on into a physical relationship. They had to hid their true feelings for each other, at the fear of the consequence from the noble ponies. Kind would be shunned and disgraced from the public, while Celestia could lose her throne and be force to separate from Kind. But there was other problems Celestia didn't know about, she was so focus on her new found love with Kind and her work. That Celestia barely pay any attention to her own sister, Luna was being shunned by the citizens and her own sister.

"Evening sister" Luna said with a small smile, she walk towards the throne; Celestia seem preoccupied with something.

"Hm?" she mumbled, Luna lowered her ears slightly before she continued "Luna I don't have the time for you!", Celestia quickly put her scroll away before she rudely walk away from her sister, Luna sigh and just sat down; she had never felt so alone in her entire life. Celestia joyfully went to her private chambers, Celestia entered her room and found Kind classifying some scrolls.

"Kind" Celestia said, she felt like a young teenager and her first love.

"Evening, princess" Kind said as he greeted her with a smile, Celestia bend down slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't have to call me princess, or majesty, you can just call me Celestia" Celestia said while she sat down next to him.

"Force of habit" he said, Celestia took a few scrolls from Kind and gave a quick glance

"This are old scrolls from two years ago" Celestia said, Kind took the scroll back and put it away

"Its part of my job" he said, Celestia chuckled slightly until she notice a letter with the royal guard's emblem on it.

"What is this?" Celestia ask as she indicated to the letter, Kind took the letter out and gave it to her

"They want me back in the royal guards" Kind said causally, Celestia eyes widen in surprise of the news. Celestia didn't want Kind to return to the royal guards, he had an injured wings and could easily be killed, and Celestia had big dreams and hopes with him.

"Kind are you?" Celestia ask with a worried tone

"I don't know" Kind said, Kind put a scroll down onto the ground and stared at her

"You still have that injury" Celestia said

"They know...they said they would station me in the castle" Kind said, Celestia worriedly look away "It's not dangerous in the castle"

"But still...Kind..." Celestia said, Kind held her hoof and just smiled at her

"Don't worry a thing, Celestia" Kind said

"I just don't want to lose you" said Celestia, Kind kissed her on the cheek, "Are you?"

"I'm not too sure yet" Kind said

A few months have passed and Kind notice Celestia was acting a bit weird, she avoided him, she didn't talk to him much.

"Celestia" Kind said while he walks in the throne room, Celestia and Kind were all alone in the throne room which was a rare occasion

"Yes?" she asks

"Is there something wrong? Your acting strange" Kind said, Celestia gave him a false smile

"Of course I am" she said, Kind suddenly heard a servant enter, he quickly bowed before leaving. Later on that day, Kind followed Celestia to her royal doctor, he saw the door slightly opened and heard two voices.

"So doctor? Is it what I feared?" Celestia ask

"Congratulations your highness, you are with foal" said the doctor, Celestia was just in shock, she was pregnant? She didn't even know it was possible for alicorns…. because of their magic and other complicated stuff.

"Oh…. thank you" Celestia whispered while she looks away from him

"Princess if I may? But I didn't know you were involve with a stallion" the doctor said, Celestia couldn't believe she was pregnant….was she even ready? The kingdom didn't even know about Kind and her, and foal in this mess.

"I don't wish to speak about this" Celestia said

"I understand" he said

Kind was leaning against the door; he was worried about Celestia but he never expected this... Celestia was pregnant with his foal...he was going to be a father...

"Celestia..." he thought

Kind waited for Celestia in her private chambers, he had news himself, he hopes Celestia would tell him.

"Kind what are you doing here?" Celestia ask

"You seems distracted" Kind said

"I have a lot on my mind" Celestia said, Kind could tell she wasn't going to tell him...then he will wait until she does.

"Celestia...I'm going back to the royal guards" Kind said

"Why?!" Celestia ask in shock

"To protect you" Kind said

"Please don't" Celestia pleaded, Kind opened the door and walk out

"I want too" said Kind with a gentle smile. Kind returned to the royal guards, and was station near the throne room's main entrance. He enjoyed being back on duty, there wasn't too much action in the castle, it was nice and quiet. But everything was about to change tonight, Nightmare Moon has awoken and she had started her vendetta on the sun princess.

Kind knew something was horribly wrong, he heard hooves running, noises of fighting, the sound of ponies dying...and it was coming towards him.

"What a joke" Nightmare Moon said, Nightmare Moon threw an unconscious guardsman against the wall. Kind held his spear closer and watch as she walks towards him, "Only one?"

"You're Nightmare Moon!" Kind shouted, Nightmare Moon smiled with her fangs proudly showing

"Kind Heart" Nightmare moon said as she slowly walks towards him, "Celestia's lover"

"How do you know this?!" he demanded

"Princess Luna could tell...it wasn't hard to see there was something between you two" Nightmare Moon said, Kind took his spear and charged at her, Nightmare Moon easily disarm him and pushed him back.

"I won't let you pass!" Kind shouted, Nightmare moon smirk at this guardsman, she took some broken glass.

"You don't have a chance on wining against me! It will be suicide if you dare to attack me once more" Nightmare Moon said, Kind just took a deep breath and thought of Celestia and his unborn foal...was he going to leave them both? No! Kind was going to protect the two ponies he care the most, Kind was never going to see his foal... but if he could slow down Nightmare Moon until Celestia could defeat her...for a chance that his foal would grow up in peace.

"Then I'll gladly sacrifice my life!" Kind shouted as he charged at Nightmare Moon

"Fool" Nightmare Moon took the broken glass, and stab Kind in the neck, she quickly proceeding by pricing his chest and lower stomach. Kind was dead already dead by the first blow, his lifeless body fell onto the ground, his blood forming a pool of blood.

Continue Reading for Broken heart

 **End**


	5. Broken Heart

**Kind Hearts**

 **Broken Heart**

After a long battle between Nightmare Moon and Celestia, Celestia had won the battle against her sister…. but in the mist of the fight, the dead were numerous; Nightmare Moon had made sure Celestia would suffer along with her citizens. Celestia entered the castle's main entrance, she was saddened to see rows and rows of bodies, covered with a white blanket, she saw many ponies crying at the lost of their loves one….and it was all her fault.

"Majesty" a servant said, the unicorn servant slowly walk towards the solar princess with a clipboard

"How many?" Celestia ask

"How about 30 royal guards and 5 servants…... but there still bodies coming in" the servant said, as a body was place onto the ground next to the others.

"I see…" Celestia said, as she looks away from her dead subjects "Have the families been notified?"

"We're still in the process of contacting them" the servant informed

"Thank you" Celestia said, the servant before he walks away

"Oh! Before I forget" the servant said, the servant gave Celestia a paper "There's a body which we haven't identify yet"

"I'll take care of this" Celestia said, Celestia read the body's physical description and realized…the description resembled Kind very much…. Kind Heart…... she hasn't even seen him since the battle ended. Celestia quickly panic, she hopes, she hopes dear in her heart that he was alive…...she hopes…...she wished. "He can't be…. Kind…..." Celestia quickly glance around the area, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She knew Kind would immediately find her right after the battle, but he wasn't here… "Row 3…. body number 9…..."

Celestia quickly went to row 3 and body number 3, the blood stained the white blanket, Celestia started to race as she slowly pulled the blanket down… it was him… Kind Heart was dead….

"No…" Celestia whispered as she burst into tears, Celestia just recovered Kind's corpse, she couldn't bare to see his lifeless body. "Kind…...why…."

"Princess are you alright?" the servant from before ask, Celestia refused to look at him, she just walk away from him.

"He's name was Kind Heart" Celestia said, Celestia just teleported away and reappeared in her private chambers. Celestia just broke down into tears, the guilt, the pain, the hate against her sister, all of these emotions were going all over the place. As the days passed, Celestia refused to leave her chambers, she didn't want to see Kind's body once more…. She would simply break down, but today was a special day…... the bodies of the dead have been prepared for their final resting place. The guardsmen coffins were covered in Equestria's flag while the servants, were place in a beautiful coffin, they were respectfully laid to rest with their final goodbyes from their loved ones.

"Kind…you fool" Celestia slowly walked to Kind's grave, she just sat down on the freshly turned soil and just stared at the grave stone. "Why? Kind just why… I'm pregnant with your foal…. And you just had to leave… Kind how am I suppose to move on!"

Celestia just place her head against the grave stone, as her tears watered the ground "You were my entire world…Kind! I miss you so much! I will always love you!"

(Poor Celestia…. but that's how I'm going to end this fic, I hope you enjoyed it)

 _Thanks for reading_

 **End**


End file.
